The present invention relates to a chain conveyor including a chain on which articles are loaded, and more specifically, relates to a chain conveyor of an accumulating type in which articles loaded on a loading surface of a chain are accumulated (that is, temporarily retained) on the chain running.
In this type of chain conveyor, the chain on which articles are loaded includes a plurality of links and a plurality of pins. Each link has a plurality of first hinge portions, a plurality of second hinge portions, and a loading surface, which extends between the first hinge portions and the second hinge portions in the longitudinal direction of the chain and on which articles are loaded. Each pair of links that are adjacent to each other in the longitudinal direction of the chain are foldably coupled to each other by a pin inserted through the first hinge portions and the second hinge portions (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-262600).
Moreover, a conveyor conveying articles is known in which articles are loaded on rollers that are coupled to and moved with a chain to run and are accumulated in a state where the rollers are moved (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-193805).